Just Another Day at the Office
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: "Yes Sir, I promise I will have the safety on next time when I have my rifle in the Rec-Room."


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

(Crack! starring Prowl and Bluestreak with cameos from other mechs! Enjoy!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>==Another Day at the Office==<strong>_

"Ha! You can't do anything! I've hidden them so well this time you'll never, ever…" Sideswipe bragged as Prowl rang up a specific comm. frequency on his terminal.

"Yes Prowler dearest?" Jazz voice purred down the line, over sweet because of getting chucked onto the figurative couch after he had managed to dump a bucket of glitter over the SIC's helm when some foreign ambassadors were visiting nearly three weeks ago.

"Find Sideswipe's Spoon Collection and destroy it," Prowl ordered smugly over the terminal, watching as the ruby front liner's face contorted in horror "And I'll let you back into the berth."

"Done!" the saboteur chirped back before cutting the communication line.

"Now Sideswipe," Prowl said pressing the tips of his fingers together and leaning back in his chair, an evil smile creeping across his faceplate as the red half of the Twins cringed and shrank as small as possible into the visitors chair, bemoaning his precious Spoon Collection that would meet its guaranteed end at Jazz's servos.

Say what you would about the TIC, but he fragging loved his berth time with his mate, and no hell or high water would get in his way. "I want that report you ruined re-written and sent to me by the end of the cycle, then I want you to polish every inch of the brig with those lovely enlarged toothbrushes Wheeljack ordered for that experiment last month, and if I hear you have been avoiding this duty I will send you to attend to Optimus when he's tipsy."

"Understood; Prowl sir!" Sideswipe squeak bolting from the room as the black and white Praxian let the doors' lock unlatch, the doors hissing open to reveal the brighter lit corridor of the bright orange ship.

"Now to give Optimus these data-pads." Prowl hummed to himself plucking his finished work out of its tray and striding from the room, towards the slightly larger office that the Prime occupied.

"Good Afternoon Prowl," Optimus greeted as the doorwinged mech managed to tap in his authorisation codes while balancing the stack of pads in his other servo, "What can I do for you old friend?"

"Dropping off data-pads," the SIC replied with a shrug letting the little stack clatter onto the huge desk the matrix barer was sitting at, tapping a stylus end on his mask as he wrote down a few notes. "More inspiring speeches I assume?"

"Unfortunately yes." the truck transformer grumbled poking himself in the chest plates with the end of his stylus where his spark and the Matrix of leadership resided "Fragging Matrix insists I write them down… when would I ever need an inspiring speech about baking I ask you?"

The Praxian fluttered his doorwings and gave a polite stoic chirr of amusement, his processor struggling to find the logic in the Matrix's actions. "Maybe it is broken?" he asked tilting his helm curiously.

"I hope not," the Prime grumbled writing a few more lines, "Thanks for dropping off the reports Prowl" he commented as the black and white mech shook his chevroned helm and left the office before he crashed, but not before catching his Prime filing the newest speech with his other cabinet full of data-pads that contained 'Inspiring Speeches' about any and all topics the Matrix could come up with. As Jazz put it, the Matrix thought 'Luck favours to Prepare'.

On his way back to the office he caught Bluestreak loitering outside his door. "Ah Bluestreak," the SIC smiled softly at his protégé and adoptive sparkling, the grey mech springing to attention, "You are here for your rifle?"

"Yes, Sir," the young gunner mumbled abashed servos clenching nervously at his sides "I promise it won't happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't," Prowl nodded leading the way into his office where on the far side of the immaculate work space sat a large tank occupied by a familiar sniper rifle with mysterious cocoons surrounding it, dangling from the ceiling of the tank. "I trust you have learned your lesson about having the safety on in the Rec-Room?"

"Yes Prowl." Bluestreak blushed, scuffing a pede on the floor like a guilty child, which he was in a sense. "I promise I will have the safety on next time when I have my rifle in the Rec-Room."

"Good," the SIC said reaching into the tank and drawing forth the rifle as the cocoons split, beautiful, Wheeljack modified, cyber-butterflies fluttering out from their charge docks, glittering and glowing a myriad of colours, swarming around the rifle that Prowl slid free from a modified slit at the bottom where he reach in and touch them. "Sorry my pets" Prowl said tapping the glass as one buffeted its glowing blue wings against the tank wall, little metal legs scrabbling at the glass. "No rifle for you to chew on today."

With that Prowl turned to his adoptive sparkling who was shaking like a leaf, his plating rattling as his optics never left the fluttering tank full of butterflies. "Bluestreak?" Prowl asked quizzically holding out the treasured rifle which the grey mechling leaned away from as if it were the most dangerous thing on the planet. "It's alright, I only got them yesterday, and they don't eat rifles." Prowl said casting a glance over at his butterfly tank which the sniper was still staring at.

"Butterflies" Bluestreak squeaked in horror, being reminded of the crappy horror film that Sunstreaker had made him watch the night he had his rifle taken off of him; the film being about a genetically modified butterfly that flew around mesmerising people before sucking them up with it's curled up mouth. Plus, due to his luck, he had a nightmare about it afterwards, firmly cementing his fear of the insect. "I am… terrified of butterflies!"

The elder Praxian gave his protégé a confused look before the grey gunner scuttled from the room with a terrified squeak as one of the Cyber-Butterflies rammed itself straight into the glass. "Bluestreak! Wait! You forgot your rifle!" Prowl called after the youngster, still holding the gun.

"I'll get it when the Butterflies are dead!" his adoptive sparkling shouted back still sprinting down the corridor as if his spark depended on it.

_**==In the Medbay== **_

Ratchet grumbled as he plucked another metal pellet from the bots aft he was working on "And what have we learned?" he asked tauntingly as he managed to wrench out the last metal pellet from the golden aft with a cry of protest from his patient.

"Never scare Bluestreak the day after he has watched a scary movie, when he has a loaded rifle with its safety off in the Rec-Room…" Sunstreaker grumbled, letting his faceplate drop back into the medical berth with a thump.

* * *

><p>AN: I am not kidding, I have a friend who is absolutely terrifed of Butterflies. Personally I think they are cute. Anyway hope you liked!


End file.
